


Picking Herbs in the Moonlight

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Not Canon Compliant, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Usually it's just herself and Simon going out at night to pick some fresh herbs. But not this time.





	Picking Herbs in the Moonlight

Potion making has its requirements. Depending on what one wants to achieve, some infusions need a specific amount of time - days or weeks - to be ready. Some brews won’t work if not prepared in containers made of copper or a particular kind of glass. Some ingredients can only be used fresh, never dried. There are herbs that have to be picked at certain time of the day - or night. And it also makes a difference whether the moon is full or new. The fact that such plants can only be found in the forest and can’t be grown in a garden or a flower pot doesn’t make it any easier. But there are things that a potionmaker has to do, and resupplying her ingredient stock is one of them. 

Therefore, on a moonlit night, Shelly put on her “working” coat and a sturdy pair of boots, took a satchel and a small reaping hook she used for cutting herbs, and set out to gather some plants, accompanied by Simon. The night was crisp and the moon shone brightly, larger than usual. Perfect conditions for replenishing stock. Since it was so late, everything was quiet. Except for the sounds of wildlife. And Werewolves. That certainly was something to be wary of while walking in the woods at night. But Shelly lived in Pine Hollow her entire life and knew how to stay safe.

 _Are we ready to go?_ She heard Simon in her mind.

She crouched and picked him up. He nestled comfortably in her arms.

“Yes. We’re good to go.”

_Let’s make it quick. You shouldn’t be out this late._

“Yeah, yeah…”

It wasn’t necessary for Simon to accompany her on her herb-gathering quests, but his superior hearing and smell were definitely helpful. He could always warn her if something seemed to be amiss. Her parents actually only agreed for her to go out in the middle of the night if he was with her, and he took his responsibilities as her familiar seriously. She really was grateful to have him, even if he was a mischievous brat sometimes. Not to mention, it was far less lonely with him being there.

Shelly only walked a little ways with Simon still in her arms, when the cat let out a curious sound and looked up at her.

 _We have company_ , he said. _It’s that Vampire you like._

“Huh?” she looked up and, indeed, there was a familiar figure walking from the opposite direction. “Elliot? What is he doing here?”

 _I think we’ll find out soon_ , he murmured, slightly amused by the fact she chose to ignore his remark about her liking the young Vampire. Her face did color slightly, though.

“Hey, Shelly,” Elliot greeted her. “And hello to you too, Simon,” he added when the cat let out a soft mew, as if reminding of his presence.

“Elliot. Hello. What…um…what are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know…” he grinned sheepishly, “I was on a walk, just passing by. You know I have problems sleeping at night.”

“On a walk? Here?” She blinked surprised. They didn’t even live in the same neighborhood. Pine Hollow wasn’t big and it certainly was possible to get everywhere on foot, but it still would take him a while to walk where she lived.

“Yeah, uh…I just kept going and couldn’t stop,” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Of course he did…_ Simon remarked mockingly in her mind.

“But anyway, what are you doing outside at this hour?”

“Well…the moon is full. So I was just going to the woods to gather some herbs.”

“The woods? At night? Alone?” He looked alarmed, but, weirdly, didn’t look all that surprised to hear that.

“Well, some herbs can only be gathered by moonlight to work. And I’m not alone, Simon is with me.”

Elliot gave her a goofy grin.

“Can I go with you?”

The Witch looked at him surprised.

“Oh?”

“Well…I have never seen you at work! I’m interested. Gathering herbs in the moonlight sounds just like something from a novel. Unless…” he suddenly looked uncertain. “Unless you only have to do it by yourself? Or…Or you just don’t want me to. Because it’s totally okay if–”

“Elliot.”

Shelly shifted her hold on Simon so that she could have one free arm, took Elliot’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“Of course you can come with me. I could use company and your presence would make me feel safer.”

“Really?”

Shelly wasn’t really sure, but she thought Elliot’s face flushed at her comment. He certainly seemed happy. She smiled at him.

“Yes. Come on, then. I’ll show you my favourite spot.”

She led him to a clearing in the woods where a lot of various herbs and flowers grew. She set Simon down on their way there and took out her flashlight, following the cat leading the way. Elliot kept peppering her with questions about herbology and potionmaking, seeming genuinely interested in her trade. She answered happily, sharing what she’d learned so far. She was only 17 afterall, and obviously didn’t know everything, but she knew a lot for a Witch her age. Once there, she was telling him various properties and uses of the plants she gathered and he listened intently. He even showed interest in learning how to cut herbs properly and she was happy to teach him.

“See, you need a very sharp blade, doesn’t matter what kind. I use a sickle because I like it and it makes me feel like a druid, but a kitchen knife or a pocket knife would be equally as good as long as it’s sharp. This is important because some plants, like St. John’s wort, can be difficult to cut and you don’t want to bruise the stem. Now, look, you hold your sickle like this, draw back your herb like so, and– Ow.” She hissed through her teeth.

Elliot was immediately alarmed.

“Shelly? What’s wrong? I smell blood, did you cut your finger?”

“Yeah…it happens all the time if you work with sharp blades and happen to be a klutz.” She laughed embarrassed.

“You are not a klutz!”

“I am, though.” She rummaged through her satchel for a bandaid with her good hand while raising her injured hand to her lips, intending to lick off the blood, but Elliot took it and brought to his eyes to examine it. Then, he licked the cut himself and let her hand go.

“Should be good as new now.”

 _He’s licking your wounds now. How chivalric_ , Simon cackled. Apparently, he saw the whole thing.

For a moment Shelly stared at Elliot wide-eyed, startled and red in the face, then at her finger. Indeed, the cut already closed and didn’t sting even a little. He shifted awkwardly, unsure how to interpret her silence, and looked away.

“S…sorry. Uh, I guess I should’ve asked. I-I am not a creep, I swear, I just wanted to help.”

“This is great! Thank you.”

He looked at her again to see she was smiling at him.

“You mean it?”

She nodded.

“Yes. I can keep working comfortably without getting a bandaid dirty or the cut reopening. This is so convenient, thank you so much.”

He smiled back.

“Happy to help.”

Shelly took her sickle again, this time making sure the edge of the blade wasn’t actually anywhere near her fingers, and returned to work, explaining to Elliot what she was doing and why as he watched her. Simon was entertaining himself hunting fireflies nearby. Finally, the Witch decided she had enough herbs for a while and they were okay to head back. Again, Simon led the way through the trees.

On their way back, Shelly and Elliot talked about various things, like books. It turned out they shared some favourite authors and series, and she was thrilled. Elliot was very easy to talk to and she enjoyed his company. He also proved to be useful in more ways than one when she stumbled a few times whenever her foot caught on something and his Vampire reflexes saved her from falling face-first on the undergrowth.

“See? Told you I’m a klutz,” she said embarrassed when he finally decided he would just hold her hand to stabilize her.

“No, you’re not. You just can’t see very well in the dark.”

“Guess that’s true…”

He kept holding her hand when they got out of the woods and on the walkway leading to her house. She didn’t mind. In fact, she was getting so tired that she felt she might stumble over her own feet, so extra support from him was welcome. Simon was chuckling to himself nearly the entire way.

When they reached her house, Shelly looked up at Elliot and gave him another smile.

“Thank you for walking me home, it was very nice of you. And for keeping me company tonight, it was fun.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course.”

“I had fun too.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Um…” She blushed a little. “I was just thinking…Do you…I mean, would you like to go with me next time?”

“Really?”

“Yes. I…really enjoyed myself tonight, and–”

“Sure I want!”

“Ah, good. I’ll let you know.”

 _Are you two lovebirds going to hold hands forever?_ Simon jested.

Shelly never knew how to bid someone goodbye. Farewells were awkward. She decided to start with letting go of Elliot’s hand first, but before she could do that he pulled her into a hug. That was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Still, she was confused.

“El…Elliot?”

“Actually…I came because I overheard you telling Ally you were going to go out at night. I was worried. It’s not safe. There are cougars and things. The moon is full, so there are Werewolves, and you know not all of them are like Danny. I know you’re a skilled Witch, but nobody should roam the woods at night alone. Please, don’t go alone again. I would hate it if something happened to you.”

Completely red in the face, Shelly finally relaxed and returned his embrace. It was really touching he was so concerned about her safety.

“…Okay.”

“And don’t call yourself a klutz. You’re not a klutz, okay?”

“But…”

“Nope.”

“Fine.”

 _That’s very sweet and all, but can we go to bed now? I’m tired._ Simon yawned.

“I think…I should let you go now. It’s late, I’m sure you tired. I’ll see you later, okay?” He said, slowly releasing her.

“Okay. Thank you again. And thanks for your concern. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Without thinking twice, before she could chicken out, Shelly grabbed his head and pulled it down so she could give him a kiss on the forehead. She then released him and fled to her house, face flaming red, with Simon’s cackling in her head. Outside, by her fence, Elliot was trying very hard not to become a puddle of goo.


End file.
